redeemedheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Prisma
Story of Prisma begins back at Blackwing's lair when Deathwing was still alive and kept himself alive. Prisma was one of Nefarian's creation, the so-called Chromatic Dragons. Prisma at first was a far different creature than shown on a right as her body was feral. The resemblance to her old self is nearly non-existent, except the eyes which are serving her well to this day. Prisma could only dream of a childhood which free whelps had as she was abused in many different ways in the lair, starting from cleaning to disassembling other dragons. Her childhood was filled with lots of blood, yells, begging of the other dragons and much more. During her servitude under Nefarian's wing Maloriak, one of the best alchemist's, accidentally tested out his potion on Prisma. This action and the magical alteration of her body (Which made her grew so swiftly) made the reaction far from expected. Instead of dying she gained anthropomorphic form to she had to get used from now on. At first Prisma was put on execution list but instead someone decided to find use for the new experiment. Swiftly she had to learn and act in a humanoid way as walking on fours wasn't expected from her at all. After getting the very basics of existing in her new form she was swiftly forced to learn to communicate in other way, a common speech, to allow her to talk with the others, thanks to that she could begin next part of her training which soon proved to be a failure. After giving Prisma enough time to get a good grasp of common speech, movements and what not then she was forced to learn how to obtain disguise identical to the one which most of the mortals possessed. Unfortunately for them it haven't happened as Prisma was showing different signs of her abilities and consciousness. Obtaining new disguise has proven too difficult for her and at best she was able to apply very advanced invisibility shroud to get between the others with ease, yet it wasn't the point of that. With such failure Prisma was once more considered to be exterminated, yet again someone changed their planning as she had shown exceptional skill in handling detailed things, more precisely related to alchemy. By that she was given another chance and was put as an apprentice to study and learn it since she may prove herself to be useful to the lair after all. In topic of alchemy Prisma proved to be excellent student as she swiftly got grasp of various reactions, how to obtain materials for certain potions and how to mix them in proper rates. As Prisma was learning the alchemy she developed few of the potions on her own which had proven useless for the lair but quite useful for her own sanity as the dragons which were caught and dragged into that lair were far from treated mercifully. Instead they experienced agonizing pain as they were tortured and killed in that place. The potion she developed was just a poison which was supposed to numb the dragon at first and then kill it. However no matter how much she wanted them to suffer lesser she had to be torturer at times to prove her loyalty towards the lair so she could live another day. As time was passing and her skill increasing the den got raided by a group of brave travellers who were slowly putting end towards that place. Swiftly she started to pack the most precious things she had there, blood of dragons, and tucked it into big bag she had found within the lair long time ago. In that she stored a lot of dragon's blood and basic alchemy equipment so she could continue her research on her own in the wilds. At first possible moment she sneaked by the travelers who seemed to be occupied by the enemies, making the escape pretty easy. At that moment she was on her own for the first time in her life and surely that time wasn't going to be easy for her. When the alone journey of hers started Prisma suffered many times from the lack of food as she was quite bad hunter, someone who was meant to experiment and learn, not hunt. Swiftly she had to adjust herself if she wanted to survive and that happened within few weeks of leaving the lair, making her more bloodthirsty and demanding, slowly breaking the last bonds of obedience she had on herself. Prisma's journey lasted for years, putting her life many times at risk during various seasons of a year and in various places. She traveled far and wide with the bag of hers not really hesitating in killing the others or robbing if necessary. However even after such things happening she rarely helped and talked with the others along the way as long as they had something to offer for her. One of them surprisingly proven to be very helpful for her as she started to learn the magic which was in her blood, making her toy with the surroundings and shape it for her needs. Along her travels she started to slowly master the magic... And blood of her enemies. The act of blood shaping and using it as a weapon proven to be very challenging for her but surely she loved the sound of that and spent many sleepless nights to master it.